when bumper gets on becas bad side
by pitchperfectfanfic
Summary: find out what happens after jesse and becas first kiss, and what happens when bumper gets on beca's bad side. :)


just after the bellers performance

jesse pulls away from the kiss

'maybe we should take this outside,'jesse said awkwardly.

'i could use some fresh air' beca replied shortly after, with a smirk on her face, dragging him out into the back street behind the building. she returned the kiss, and interrupted,

'we should probably get back to everyone,'looking at jesse's watch.

'oh, do we have to?' jesse replied very childish.

they started walking back, as he saw her dad in the doorway,

'their you are, i was trying to find you to congratulate you and your...friend here..i hope i haven't interrupted anything.'he said awkwardly.

by the time they got back everyone was packing up, so they got their coats and started to leave hand in hand,

'you know in your performance, you were really hot, i felt like coming on stage and kissing you then.' beca whispered into jesse's ear.

'you're asking for it now,' he whispered back, while giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.

'well i personally loved the bit in your performance when you came down-stage and kissed me, very professional.'jesse smirked sarcastically.

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes.

back at jesse's dorm

jesse remembered he left some things at beca's dorm so he ran back, when he returned she had fallen asleep on the floor, so he picked her up on his shoulders and wrapped her up in his bed, he then made a bed on the floor, and kissed her gently on her forehead

'good night beca,'

next morning

'mmmmm…. ' beca suddenly awoke to the smell of bacon,

'morning sleepy head' jesse whispered to her, while she saw benji on his bed eating breakfast.

'too loud' beca mumbled

jesse smiled and stroked her body gently and leant in for a kiss,

'get a room.' benji added

beca got up and stretched, and walked over and grabbed a piece of benji's bacon, then she looked at the clock.

'shit! i've got beller rehearsals, i'm late.'

'calm down, i called them and said you were going to be late.'jesse said

'i gotta go guys.' benji said grabbing his back and leaving.

beca got off the bed and slipped her jeans on and took his top off and picked hers off the floor, as she was putting it on, jesse started to tickle her belly, and she giggled.

'jesse i have to go… stop it.' she said brushing her hair.

she gave him a kiss and opened the door,

'wait,beca' he said quickly, putting on his shoes and locking the door, 'im walking the same way as you.'

'are you meeting the trebles?'

'yeah' he replied, they arrived at the hall the bella's were practicing in,

'hi, everyone, sorry i'm late.' beca said slightly embarrassed.

'fat amy has been leading us while you were gone.' stacie said looking at beca and jesse in the doorway.

'see you later?' beca asked jesse

'under the tree' he replied confidently, before kissing her a goodbye.

jesse left and beca walked towards the group,

'so, what did it feel like to break the oath and get treble bound?'stacie said slightly sarcastically

'oh like you haven't' cynthia rose commented

'as i said before, it's not my fault, he's a hunter.'stacy replied

'woah, woah, woah, 1.i stopped that rule when aubrey and chloe left. and 2, nothing happened between me a jesse last night.' beca said powerfully.

'i know the walk of shame when i see it.'stacy said,

'okay, okay thats enough, lets just get singing.' beca said angrily

over at the treble house

jesse walks in and sees everyone in the hot tub,

'this is a familiar sight,' he said slightly confused

'yeah, we got your text, so we thought we would relax, while we waited for you.'unicycle replied.

jesse walked towards the kitchen area, when their was a knock at the door,

'are you expecting anyone?' he asked the trebles.

'no' hat said

jesse went to answer it, and then bumper burst through the door, jesse nearly fell over with shock.

'what are you doing here?' unicycle asked sarcastically,

'nice to see you on guys! what?!' he said confused.

'you left us, remember, when we were about to go to the ICCAs' they all say in unison.

'oh yeah, that.'bumper said snarkily

'actually...about that...'unicycle said gritting his teeth

'jesse's kind our leader now.'kolio added.

meanwhile at the bellas house

'okay, guys, that was great match pitching.'beca announced

'hey Fat Amy,' she called

'yeah?'

'can you take the group for 15 minutes while i go give jesse's jumper back to him?'(he had let her wear it earlier, because it was chilly out.)

'ugh, yeah, sure.'(even though she sounded unsure, i knew she loved to take over and show off her sassy-ness.)

'alright everyone listen up, becas gone to see jesse for a minute so she asked me to babysit.' beca heard amy say just as she was walking down the hallway and rolled her eyes.

down at the treble house

because beca now had key to the treble house, she just walked in quietly and stood there for a second,jesse was in front of her facing bumper who was by the trebles now, so jesse had not noticed beca standing behind him.

'i'm not kind of the leader, i am the leader and way better then you ever were.'jesse quoted loudly.

'well i'm back now so step aside.'bumper meanly commented towards jesse.

'ugh, i don't think so, you were an asshole to everyone and made them feel like shit.'beca suddenly interrupted, jesse turned around in surprize.

'becs?'

'hey'

'what are you doing here?' he said confused

'you left this she said holding out his over stretched jumper,

anyway, can we talk about this later cos i'm kind in the middle of kicking bumpers ass.'

'oh yeah, you can try.'bumper interrupted' but you won't get very far,short stack.'

now, beca was fine about amy calling her that, but no one else.

'oh, you're in trouble now.'jesse mumbled.

by now all the trebles were out of the hot tub and drying themselves off, in the background.

beca notices this and walks slowly towards bumper and he starts to step backwards and then stops when he feels the hot tub behind him.

'what are you going to do now?' bumper said slightly laughing, and she turned around and looked at jesse and they nodded at each other in a slightly creepy way.

'you might want to get this on camera' she said to the trebles slightly smiling

then she took one step closer and pushed bumper into the hot walks over laughing his face off, then just as bumper fell into the hot tub, the bella's walk in and fat amy nearly passes out with laughter. stacie interrupted, 'what happened in here?' just as she said that, bumper pops his head out of the with the trebles still filming, climbs out slowly and shakes off like a dog, then struts over to wear beca and jesse are standing and whispers in beca's ear, 'this is not over.'then grabs his bag and one of the trebles towels and leaves.

'wow, that all happened so quickly.' lily whispers

a couple of days later,

bumpers on his laptop on youtube, searching for a dance video, when he spots a video that says it was uploaded by jesseboy123, (jesse's username) he clicks on it and nearly throws his computer on the floor when he sees it, yet he cant help but laugh a little.


End file.
